


Hot For Teacher (One Shot)

by Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Human Castiel, M/M, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL/pseuds/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL
Summary: Dean is an 18 year old student at Lawrence High School, and Castiel is his global studies teacher.





	

Castiel Novak stood in front of the door to the white two story home. He rubbed his hands together for warmth as the brisk January air whipped around him and knocked. He looked around himself as the streetlights came on, and evening had settled over this quiet street in Lawrence Kansas. His attention was brought back to the door in front of him as it was pulled open and a pretty blonde woman was standing before him. “Hello, she said with a small smile and a friendly chuckle, do I know you?” “Oh, Castiel said with a smile and a chuckle of his own, I’m Castiel Novak, you’re Mary Winchester, yes?” “Yes, Mary replied, and who are you?” “I’m M-M-Mr. Novak, Your son Dean’s Global History teacher.” “Oh, Mary said with a bright smile, Mr.Novak! Please come in! It’s freezing out there.” She opened the door and let him into the warm house the shut it behind her. “What brings you by?” She asked while taking his coat and hanging it on the rack near the door. “I wanted to talk to you about Dean’s school performance.” he said cooly. “Oh, Mary said, sure let me just get you something warm to drink and we can talk okay?” He nodded and smiled curtly as she walked over to the base of the stairs, shouted “Dean!”, then made her way into the kitchen. 

 

Castiel stood in the foyer rubbing his still wind-numb hands together as he waited for Mary to return. Glancing around the room he saw photos of the family on the walls.His eyes settled on one of Mary, Dean, a man, and a younger boy, as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find the green eyed boy leaning up against the opposite wall of the room with his cell phone in hand. “What are you doing in my house Mr.Novak?” he questioned without ever looking up from the screen. “Mr. Novak is here to discuss your grades, Dean, Mary said while walking back into the room with a hot mug of tea, and fixing her son with a stern look, here you are Mr.Novak.” He accepted the mug from her with a smile, curling his fingers around it’s heat and taking a large gulp. The hot drink burned his tongue,but warmed his body through and through. He looked up from the mug and smiled at Mary. “Please call me Castiel” he said. “Castiel, she said, Alright, but please call me Mary. Now what seems to be the problem that you’ve got with my boy.” “Well, Castiel says with a bit of a sigh, Dean seems a bit distracted, and he’s falling behind in class. It's a bit sad honestly, he was such a good student and given that it’s his senior year I would hate to have to prevent him from graduating.” Mary stared at him with a surprised expression for a moment before rounding on Dean. “Dean Winchester!, she said in her best ‘Mom’ voice, First! You thank this man for coming out here this late in the freezing cold to give you this opportunity. Second! You will do whatever he asks of you to make up your grades understand? You WILL graduate in June do you understand me?!” “Mrs. Winchester! Uh - Mary?, Castiel interected while stepping in between mother and son, I’m sure Dean understands how important all of this is. I don’t think this is necessary.” 

 

Mary steps away from her son with a huff and crosses her arms. “You’re right” she says. “Now, Dean can meet me after school tomorrow and we can discuss something that will help solve this problem, Castiel said, As long as Dean puts in the work I’m sure we can find a way to keep him on track for graduation. Won’t you Dean?” Dean looks up from his phone for a moment then nods “Okay, Dean says, tomorrow then.” Castiel nods once then moves to the front door. “Alright, he says, well I should go then. Mary I will keep you updated on everything moving forward. Thank you for the tea.” “Thank you Castiel, she says, It was very sweet of you taking an interest in my Dean.” Castiel nods again while pulling his coat on and slipping out of the front door. 

~*~

 

The next day after school, Dean knocked on the door to Castiel’s office. In addition to being his Global History teacher, he was also the head of the history department at Lawrence High School. “Come in!” Castiel called. Dean stepped into the room with a smile. “Dean, Castiel said while removing his reading glasses, you came.” “Of course I did, Dean said with a cheeky grin while dropping his bag on the floor and himself into the chair on the opposite side of Castiel’s desk.” “So, Dean said while swiping a lollipop from the jar on the desk, removing the wrapper, and popping into his mouth, How exactly am I gonna uh- make the the grade?” He twirled the lollipop stick between his thumb and index fingers making the red candy dance in his mouth, staining his tongue and pouty lips rouge. Castiel smirked at him from around the desk and stood up. “I can think of something you can do right now, he said, his voice becoming a soft gravelly whisper, lock the door then on your knees.” Dean’s green eyes popped as wide as saucers as he quickly made his way over to the door and engaged the lock before dropping to his knees in front of the older man. Castiel stroked the boy’s face with a thumb, while cradling his head in one hand, his thumb going over the his cheek affectionately as he stared down into his green eyes. With his other hand, Castiel ripped the lollipop from Dean’s mouth and put it into his own making a trail of sweet, sticky, tinged, spit down his chin. Castiel smeared it into his skin, then moved his hand down caressing Dean’s jaw line. Dean leaned into the touch and hummed. Castiel smiled down at the teenager and then reached for his belt. “Let me” Dean breathed out. He gently moved the older man’s hands out of the way, and made quick work of his belt. He pulled the pants down the blue eyed man’s toned thighs, and mouthed the growing bulge through his white boxers. Castiel brought his hand up to the short spikes of light brown hair on the boy’s head and ran his fingertips along the scalp, as Dean pulled down the boxers and let his cock rest heavily against his plump lips. Dean licked his way up the shaft effectively causing it to harden the rest of the way. “Stand up” Castiel ordered, practically dragging the boy up by his shoulders and smashing their lips together. Dean brought his hands up and ran his fingers through his teacher's dark hair, moaning into the kiss.

 

Castiel backed the boy into the desk, kissing him hungrily, and takin the form of ing his clothes off. Soon they were both standing naked, with Dean pressed against the desk. They were kissing each other passionately, nipping each other's lips and tongues swimming around each other's mouths. Dean’s hands were clutching onto Castiel’s sensuous hip bones as Castiel’s hands roamed Dean’s upper body. Fingers trailing up and down each finely tuned muscle.The boy was the captain of the wrestling team and his hard work paid off in the form of an extremely athletic beautifully sculpted body. After a few minutes of this Castiel tore his lips away from the boy, turning him and bending him over the desk. Leaning over Dean,placing open mouthed wet kisses onto his shoulders,neck,and back, he reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Wordlessly, he poured the sticky fluid over his fingers and teased the tight rim of Dean’s ass for a few moments. Dean let out a small gasp as he felt the older man’s finger slip past the ring of muscle and pus inside him. Castiel spent several minutes working him open as Dean started to buck back onto the fingers and moan deeply. Slowly Castiel lubed himself up and pushed the head of his cock deep inside of the teenaged wrestling star. Dean grunted and griped the edges of the desk, trying his hardest not to cry out as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. With deep slow thrusts Castiel fucked him until he was a whimpering mess begging to be taken harder. With a cursory glance towards the door the blue eyed man obliged and started to thrust deeper and faster until they were both panting. Barely able to stand anymore, Castiel heralded his release with a low moan through pursed lips and Dean followed shortly after spraying thick whitish-gray spurts onto the desk. The two collapsed onto the floor, Dean laying on top of Castiel on the dark paisley rug in the office and sighed contently. “I didn’t think it would work, Dean said with a smirk, but that’s why you’re the teacher and I’m the student right?” “Well, Castiel said with a light sigh, If we were going to keep doing this we needed to come up with a way to explain your delays getting home after school.” “Yeah,Dean said while tracing a fingertip along Castiel’s pec muscle, well now my mom thinks I suck at global history.” “Now you and I both know you’re one of my top students Dean, Castiel said, don’t get ahead of yourself. With your mother thinking that you’re getting tutoring from me it allows us to spend as much time as we want together.” Dean smiled. “You’re a genious” he said. “So are you, Castiel said warmly, don’t you ever forget that.”

 

~*~

 

The two were sitting in Castiel’s car outside of Dean’s house early in the evening. “Thanks Cas” he said. “No problem, by the way tell your mother that you have a ‘private lesson’ on saturday. I want to watch a movie with you.” Castiel replied with a smile. “Sure thing” Dean said. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Dean smiled as they broke away from the kiss. “See you tomorrow Mr. Novak,he said with a chuckle, I love you.” “I love you too Dean” Castiel said with a smile. They kissed one more time before Dean grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. He walked up to the front door and turned to look back at the car. Castiel smiled and waved at Dean before the boy disappeared into the house.


End file.
